


In the Dark

by ironlamb



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Child violence, Other, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironlamb/pseuds/ironlamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Apocalypse Cyborg AU: Where people are created to serve the wealthy or those who need it with consequences of losing their own lives. Many years after the first created "Servant", the human race is at war with its creations and many cities are abandoned as a result. Carolina was about to leave when someone close to her gets lost and she has to search for them before its too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carolina

Carolina stared at the building in front of her. The walls looked unstable, yet were holding up the roof fine. The door was rotten from rain and time and the handle had long sense fallen off. It would be a great place to hide truthfully. She wouldn't doubt she'd find him her, hiding among the exam rooms waiting for her to find him. But hospitals were also dangerous. Hospitals are where this all began.  
  
She shoved her shoulder into the door, opening it roughly and watching as it cracked and moved away from the frame. Its not surprising. Most buildings looked like this and finding one with a good door was nearly impossible. Inside the building the walls were dark and grey. There was light shining through broken windows and from the open door frame. The halls seemed to stretch endlessly with so many rooms Carolina was concerned her search would be pointless. She could call out for him but she didn't know if they were the only ones in the hospital. She really hoped they were.  
  
Walking down the halls, Carolina found the floors were covered in broken glass. She really hoped he kept his shoes on. The seven year old barely listened to her but she would hope he had some sense to keep himself uninjured in a place like this. The amount of infections he could get, never mind the fact he wouldn't be able to run if he scratched up his feet, were something she couldn't handle. Not when there were no doctors. Its ironic, really, that the hospital would be the least safe place for a child.  
  
Carolina steadied the gun in her hand, careful to check around corners as she entered rooms. A slight shuffle was hear in the exam from next to the one she was currently in. She'd race in there thinking it was him, but years of this sort of life reminded her that anything could be behind that door. Quietly she entered the exam room.  
  
It was darker in this room and hard to see. It looked as though people tried to barricade themselves in the room. Desks that looked like they belonged in the office, had been move here. Blood stained them and many of them were knocked over or splintered. She sighed, seeing no signs of life though. It could have been a rat in the wall after all.  
  
Except when she turned she caught a glimpse of two bright pink lights staring at her. She shook as she steadied her gun, aiming it directly at the lights.  
  
"W-Wait! Don't shoot!" It was a voice of a small boy. Just a child. A blonde boy poked his head out from under a desk. Carolina didn't lower her gun. "I won't hurt you I swear!" The boy was pleading for his life and Carolina was...  
  
Well she didn't know how to react. Not many of these things were made from children. She doubted it could be as dangerous as the adult ones.  
  
"Raise your hands up and come out slowly." She demanded.  
  
The boy did as he was told and now that there was a bit more light on him Carolina could see him a lot better. His hair was a honey blonde, and he looked as if to be nine or ten years old.  
  
"Please don't shoot." The boy's bottom lip trembled and his legs were shaking with fear. She wasn't sure if this was a natural reaction of these... things. She nearly shot the wall when the boy lunged forward and hugged her legs.  
  
"Let go or I'll shoot!"  
  
The boy only tightened his grip and looked up at her. She wondered if this was his attempt to try and calm down the situation. If he intended to attack, he would have by now. Besides, she was pretty sure these things weren't dumb enough to attack someone who's armed and twice their size. She sighed and lowered her gun. "Please let go. I don't have time for this."  
  
The boy nodded and let go once he was sure she wasn't going to attack. "I-I'm sorry I scared you. Delta told me to keep hidden until he came back."  
  
That caught her attention. "There's more of you? Damn it!" Her yelling caused the boy to take a step back. "I need to get out of here."  
  
"Theta? Who's this? Are you alright?" Carolina turned and aimed her gun at the new voice. It was a man, a foot taller than her with green glowing eyes and dark hair. He seemed much calmer than the boy did at the sight of the gun aimed at his face.  
  
"Delta!" The boy, Theta, grinned and ran over to Delta before frowning at Carolina.  
  
"Don't come any closer." She glared at the two. One she could handle, but two was too much, even with her gun. She couldn't be wasting her bullets in case "he" needed protection.  
  
Delta raised his hands up in a defensive manner. "Please put the gun down. We have no reason to hurt you."  
  
"Tell that to the corpses outside."  
  
"We didn't do that! I promise!" Theta pouted. That look on his face nearly made her lower the gun.  
  
"You'll have a much more difficult time if you fire that firearm. We aren't the only one's here and I assure you that help would be right around the corner if your weapon went off." Delta convinced her enough to lower the weapon and put it down on a desk.She kept her hand on the desk, making sure to be at grabbing distance of her weapon. "Now, mind explain what you are doing here? Aren't the living suppose to be moving to the next town over?"  
  
"You know about that?" That shocked her. It definitely ruined the plans for anyone like her who was trying to get to safety.  
  
"Its not hard to guess. There isn't many places here for anyone to hide."  
  
She ignored the chill up her spine. "I don't need to explain why I'm here. Just let me go and there won't be any trouble."  
  
"You're looking for something." Theta spoke up from his hiding spot behind Delta's legs. "That's what you were doing when you came in here. But you've never been here before."  
  
Delta pieced the rest together. "You're looking for someone then. I doubt you'll find anyone here. As I've said we're not the only ones in here. Its very unlikely that your companion is still alive."  
  
"Don't fucking say that!"  
  
Theta flinched and Delta narrowed his eyes. There was a long silence after that out burst. Just a stare down between the woman and Delta.  
  
Theta looked between the two before catching Carolina's gaze. "Is it someone important?"  
  
She glared at Delta but finally sighed. "Yes. A boy, your height. Dark hair and green eyes. He's really loud so he wouldn't be hard to miss. I swear he wouldn't hurt anyone unless he had to." She was almost pleading with Delta. "I know he could still be alive here. I can't just leave him here. If there is any way you could tell the other's not to hurt him.."  
  
"We don't keep in contact with much of the others. If we did, you would be dead by now. But there are two other's who are around here and we can warn them to keep an eye out." Delta's gaze softened a bit. "We have a better place for you to stay and we can look for the child on our way there. But we can't stay here. There's no doubt in my mind that your yelling attracted company."  
  
Carolina was reluctant to leave, but eventually she agreed and grabbed her weapon, heading down the darkened halls of the old hospital. There was very little light besides that of the glowing eyes of her companions and the cracks in a few walls. It was hard for her to see her own hands and feet but thankfully the green and pink lights helped prevent her from tripping over debris. Eventually they reached an old surgery room. It was more bare that the other rooms, save for what couldn't be removed from the walls. This room had more light then the others.  
  
Carolina froze at the door though as her eyes met the form of a woman glaring back at her and tall yet seemingly terrified man.  
  
"What the hell is this, Delta? You're suppose to be looking after Theta." The woman shouted at Delta.  
  
Theta grinned. "Its okay! She's a friend. She's just looking for someone." The trust this boy put in Carolina was too much to bear.  
  
The woman got right in Carolina's face though. "What the hell is someone like you doing here?"  
  
"You mean not killing you? I don't have the energy trying to purge every building your kind infested." Carolina snarled back at her.  
  
"Tex please..." Theta tugged on the woman's hand. "She won't hurt us." It seemed to work, as Tex moved away.  
  
"Who ever she's looking for, it'll have to wait. Simmons, watch her. I need to speak to Delta in private." Carolina really didn't like the tone of this woman.  
  
Theta pulled Carolina over to greet the other man in the room. She assumed this was Simmons. His eyes were glowing a slight red. The glow was duller due to the lighting in the room. He was pale and freckled and looked pretty scared of the fact she was still carrying a gun on her.  
  
"You're pretty lucky Sigma didn't find you first. You'd be dead in a heartbeat." The tall man mumbled. "Gun or not."  
  
"Says the one hiding behind a child from it." Carolina watched the man become more nervous.  
  
Carolina ignored the two after than and sat down on the far side of the room while Simmons and Theta whispered, probably about her. She didn't have time to wait, but with Tex and Delta right outside the door, she doubted she could get away. She had no idea if she could trust them but she had no choice on the matter.


	2. Theta

The Servants were created to assist those who paid the right price. Any job was taken by the Servants as long as it was to assist a single person. They could not be waiters, they couldn't become bankers, but they could easily become butlers or nannies. In a lot of cases, Servants were donated to soldiers who were suffering from their traumatic experiences in war. They worked much like therapy dogs, but behaved and looked like people.

Theta was assigned to his job only a week after his creation. He hadn't been sure what to expect, but he was told that any sign of extreme emotion would be recorded and could cause him to lose his job. He was never handed any files on who he was assigned to, and the only thing that was provided to him was what the man preferred to call himself. He was sure "North" wasn't the man's real name. He was pretty sure Theta wasn't his own real name either, but it wasn't his place to question it.

When he met North he wasn't sure what he expected. The man was so tall. So blonde. So father like in personality. He didn't seem like much of a soldier at first but Theta picked up on how tense the man would get when there was yelling or loud sounds. Sometimes the man wouldn't sleep at all and Theta took to walking with him late at night. It helped his as well. Sometimes even he had bad dreams.

North wasn't at all what Theta was expecting. The man never made any demands. He never gave Theta any chores to do by himself. The man even got Theta his own room that actually contained things to play with. North seemed to put Theta first before anything else, even if Theta was told by his prior "owners" that he was to serve, not receive anything in return. 

They would go to the park and Theta was allowed to play like the children would. No one else seemed to bother them, though he could feel the stares of disapproving parents. Occasionally someone would shove the poor boy over, screaming things that he just couldn't begin to understand. North would come to the rescue though. It was times like those that Theta would have to drop the child like act and do his job, bring North safely back to the car and help him through episodes of crying, fear, and anger. After though, North would help bring him back to being just a kid, something he wasn't sure if he ever was before he met him.

Sometimes, Theta felt like he was actually the man's son, even if North would stare at him sometimes, quiet. Almost like he was sad. Theta didn't try to understand it.

It wasn't many years later that Theta began to see what the effects of emotions could bring. North, now graying by his ears, laid in the hospital bed. Theta hadn't grown at all in those years yet this man seemed so old and warn by now.

"Hey, Theta?" North turned to smile at the boy. "Don't worry. Its just a simple surgery okay?"

Theta wanted to believe him. That he'd be alright. But the doctors came back with a look of distress and whispered things to North's family. He wasn't dumb. He knew what had happened. If his eyes were real, maybe they would have produced tears to match his shaking, silently dry sobbing body.

That night Theta didn't go home to sleep in his own bed.

\---

Carolina stretched and yawned. She didn't remember falling asleep. She shifted slightly to find her shoulder bumped into the small boy she met earlier. Theta in turn looked up from his own nap.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She wanted to yell or snap at him but she couldn't. She could never do that to a child though. Not when the soft stare of this boy reminded her so much of the one she was looking for.  
  
"I'm... fine. Delta and Tex still gone?" Carolina looked around, seeing Simmons in the corner stiffen up when her eyes met is red ones. "What's up with him?"  
  
Theta shrugged. "I think he's scared of you."  
  
"Good. He should be." Carolina frowned.  
  
Simmons seemed to look offensive, but very clearly nervous around the girl. "I am not! I just don't think its safe for us to have someone like her around."  
  
"Says the one who attacks us."  
  
"You killed us first."  
  
Carolina shut her mouth after that and chose to glare at the floor. She hated that he was right.  
  
"People aren't so bad." Theta hummed, drawing the woman's attention as well as his companion's. "Dad wasn't mean to me."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Dad?"  
  
"He wasn't my real dad. He... he was my first owner. He was really nice and I miss him sometimes. He was suppose to get better when they gave him a new heart but..." Theta frowned but quickly switched to a grin. "But its okay. I have Delta and everyone else now."  
  
The door opened and Delta and Tex returned. Tex glared at Carolina before turning to the group. "We're going to go look for the boy. No objections."  
  
Carolina stood up. "I don't want your help. I can do this on my own."  
  
"Like hell you can. There's another one of us out there that would love to get his hands on another test subject and I'm not handing anyone over to that fate."  
  
Delta frowned. "Perhaps you should listen to Texas. She's one of the few that have lasted so long."  
  
"I don't give a shit." Carolina's rage caused the two more timid members of the group to step back. "You don't get to dictate what I can and can't do!"  
  
Tex stepped closer, not phased by the woman's anger. "What? Only we get to get orders? Stand down or I shoot you and we leave the boy to die. That's the deal." She didn't want to go this far, but it was already a risk having this person with them and she didn't fully trust Carolina yet even if the woman wouldn't get the chance to hurt anyone in her group.  
  
Carolina continued to glare before turning away to sit down in her corner again. "Fine. But I'm coming with you, and if anyone hurts my boy, I'll put a bullet through their head."  
  
"Fine. No splitting up. No firing off weapons unless necessary. We'll check this floor first before heading to the basement. If anything goes wrong, we come back here and make our way out once we regroup. Got it?"  
  
The group nodded. Carolina gathered up her gun again and followed behind the rest.


	3. Delta

York was much like any other human. He watched went to work helping people get back into their houses and fixed locks, then came home to his one bedroom apartment with another woman he had met at the bar. Maybe he wasn't the most typical of humans after all, but he ate, breathed, and slept like a human. Delta had made these observations the first day he arrived at York's "humble abode" as the man put it.  
  
York was generally kind to others, though teasing his friends quite often to a point Delta couldn't tell if the man was joking or not. But at night he watched York wander down the halls trying to stay awake as if his nightmares would harm him when he fell asleep. Delta remembered the first time he heard York scream at night. He had rushed in to make sure his new owner was alright, and had to pry York's hands away from his white eye or else York might have clawed it out. A few times he had been close, with blood and skin under the man's fingernails. Delta might have been there to assist York, but he was not prepared for the suffering the man faced.  
  
"I was in the army you know."  
  
Delta looked up from the bowl of cereal he was making for York. "I did know."  
  
"Yeah, figures. They told you everything didn't they." York grinned though it wasn't as bright as he usually gave other's. "How did you end up being a guard dog."  
  
"An assistance servant. I don't guard." Delta corrected and passed the bowl over to York. "I was just made this way."  
  
York seemed to frown at that and look down at his food as if his eyes would give away a secret only he knew. "Yeah. Made that way. Guess you could say I was made a heart breaker, eh?" York smirked and Delta had his turn to frown at the man.  
  
\---  
  
"What's the hold up?" Tex turned back to see the group had stopped.  
  
"It appears Miss Carolina has cut her ankle on some glass." Delta looks concerned for the stranger and reached over to help her, but was slapped away.  
  
"I'm fine." Carolina grunted out. "Let's just keep moving."  
  
Delta frowned but followed the group again, keeping a close eye on the girl. "You're stubborn."  
  
Carolina glared for a second, though stopped knowing that both Tex and Theta had an eye on her as well. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You show determination to not change--"  
  
"I know what it means. I meant, why do you assume I'm stubborn?"  
  
He sighed. "My old master shared a similar trait, though he didn't use aggression. I've become very familiar with how those who behave as such act."  
  
She looked away from him. Delta wasn't sure if it was guilt or something else.  
  
"You know." He continued. "York would have like someone like you. He would have said you were 'his type'."  
  
Carolina's gaze shot back to him so quickly he was sure she would have gotten whiplash. "Are you trying to set me up with your old master."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Good because--"  
  
"He's dead." Delta quickly interrupted.  
  
"Oh." Carolina sighed and stopped again, though thankfully Tex didn't turn around to scold them this time. Delta could tell the human girl was getting tired of stumbling around on her hurt leg. "So, do you hate him?"  
  
"Hate York? I suppose not." Delta hadn't given much thought to it. "He was rude, selfish, a bit of a womanizer, and never cleaned up after himself, but I don't think I hate him."  
  
She frowned. "Don't think?"  
  
"Its hard to hate a man who died trying to help you. He helped get me out of trouble when the war started. Hard for a man who was half blind. He wouldn't have made it long either way though. He'd be in his sixties now and I doubt a man of that age could last that long in this environment."  
  
Carolina chuckled a bit. "You'd be surprised. Technically, neither should a pregnant woman. Yet my mom managed to carry me two years into the war."  
  
"What was your mother like?"  
  
"I don't really know. She died when I was young. Didn't really have anyone after that. I've been group hopping since I was a child."  
  
Delta smiled in sympathy. "But you have someone now. The child you are looking for."  
  
Carolina nodded but didn't go further into it. Delta allowed the subject to drop.  
  
Tex stopped walking again and sighed in frustration, turning back to the pair. She marched over to Carolina and shoved her down.  
  
"What the hell!" Carolina tried to stand up again but the leader of the group placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her down.  
  
Tex snapped her head around to Simmons. "Get your ass over here and patch her up. The last thing we need is to be slowed down or leave a trail of blood behind us. Not really a successful search and rescue if we end up being the ones needing to be rescued."  
  
"R-right boss!" Simmons seemed to disappear into another room and return with as much medical supplies as he could carry in his arms.  
  
Tex then turned to Theta. "Keep her company, okay? Me and Delta are going to scout ahead. We'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Aye Aye Captain!" The boy saluted as Tex and Delta turned around the corner, out of sight of the group.  
  
Tex only walked until she was sure they were out of hearing range before glaring at Delta. "We can't slow down for her."  
  
Delta frowned. "She's only human. If we don't help her we run the risk of losing her trust anyways."  
  
"She doesn't trust us."  
  
"She trusts me." He shifted to stand taller. "She trusts Theta. I don't think she finds Simmons to be much of a threat either. In fact, I believe if you treated her with a bit more care she could warm up to you too."  
  
Tex crossed her arms. "Are you suggesting I'm not friendly?"  
  
"Of course not. Just that your hostility towards the living might not help us in a situation like this."  
  
"I have every right to be hostile. Look what they did to us!"  
  
Delta shook his head. "Not all of them are like that. I'm sorry you can't see that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter after a long break. Let me know if you guys would like to see more of the backstories for some of these characters. I would be happy to write a few one shots about the Dork York and Delta pre-war or during war or more on Theta's previous life.


	4. Simmons

Simmons awoke to bright lights and a numb sensation in his right hand. He could almost make out voices through a fog of disorientation. It sounded almost like screaming. Or yelling?  
  
“Simmons! Great to see you ready to get back on your feet!” A short, graying man grinned down at him next to a concerned doctor.  
  
“Sir, we’ve talked about this..”  
  
“Right right. But really, Simmons is a soldier! He doesn’t need three days of rest! He’s fighting fit already. Better than that other one.” The man glared over his own shoulder at a sleeping and younger man with patches of two different skin tones. The man was quite large and not intimidating at all.  
  
“Sir, he’s not going to be fit enough to go back to battle for a while. We still need to run tests.” The doctor kept his hand on Simmons' chest when he tried to sit up.  
  
“Nonsense! He looks fine!"  
  
Simmons pushed the doctor's hand aside and sat up. His joints clicked mechanically. Metal hitting metal filled his ears for a moment.  
  
"Wha-What is going on?"  
  
The large patchy man open his eyes. For a moment he seemed shocked and a little bit pleased when his eyes met with Simmons', but then they changed to something much darker.  
  
"Sarge, we need to go." For some reason, Simmons felt that the man getting up and moving the older man out of the room seemed uncharacteristic of him, yet Simmons was sure he didn't know why.  
  
The doctor shut the door and locked it behind them with a sigh. When he turned to his patient his face almost matched the patchy man's. "Well, lets get started."  
  
\---  
  
Carolina rotated her ankle gently as to not disturb the wrappings. Simmons helped her off the ground, though checked over his shoulder as if someone was going to yell at him for being kind to a human.  
  
"You're leader is a bitch." She yanked her arm away from him as soon as she was standing.  
  
Simmons shrugged. "She's not really our leader. Besides, she could be worse."  
  
She snorted. "Hate to see your version of worse."  
  
"Well, I mean, I was in the army."  
  
"...Yeah?"  
  
"Towards the end of the war. Right before they stopped... well you know. When people were starting to be evacuated." Simmons frowned and walked with Carolina to find the rest of the group. "But I'm sure you don't really care about that."  
  
Carolina dug her hands into her pockets and contemplated for a moment. "Nah. Just tell me anyways. Might keep me from shooting that bitch in the face when I see her.  
  
\--  
  
"Men, you're being evacuated!" A strong looking soldier shouted over the sound of a helicopter near by. "That means everyone!"  
  
"This is an outrage! A real soldier would fight to the last beat of his dying red heart." Sarge had been complaining the entire time about the rescue, but Simmons was glad for it. It meant less bloodshed and hiding for a while. Plus, he figured out that not having to work seemed to make Grif happy. That and extra rations, which were hard to come by these days. Simmons would take what he could get and if that meant living to see another day while making Grif less bitter, than he would except it.  
  
"All of you, get on now!"  
  
Simmons moved to follow Sarge onto the helicopter but the soldier blocked his path.  
  
"Oh hell no! We're not letting one of those things out of here."  
  
Sarge turned around in his seat. "He's a soldier! No man left behind!"  
  
"He's not even human! We can't risk taking him with us. Hell, I'll put him out of his misery if that'll shut you up. Then you won't need to leave your god damn dog behind."  
  
"Wait what?!" Simmons looked panicked and jumped back a step.  
  
Sarge sighed solemnly. "Simmons, today is a great day to die. In honor of your fellow soldiers. A worthy sacrifice for the greater good. You'll be a man dying with honor again, you lucky bastard."  
  
"I-I don't want to die!" Simmons watched soldier load up his shot gun until suddenly a dark hand grabbed it out of his hands.  
  
Grif looked as sour as ever. "I'll do it sir. I don't want him dying out here with an audience." He looked over at Simmons for a moment and Simmons swore he could see guilt in his eyes. He swallowed hard, choking back fear as he was lead away by his teammate.  
  
They rounded a corned far out of sight of the other soldiers and Simmons prepared himself for death. He closed his eyes, wishing he could have at least said good bye as the sound of the shot gun rang in his ears. Except, he was still breathing and standing.  
  
He opened his eyes to see Grif aiming the barrel of the gun high into the sky.  
  
"What are you doing?" He let out a breath of relief despite the confused look he was giving the other. Grif's own pistol was shoved into Simmons' hands.  
  
"Repaying a dept. We're even now."  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Keep quiet. Look, you saved my life once and gave up your own. At least most of it. Just take this and go. Don't ask questions and please, don't fight back. I don't want to have to face you on the other side of the war."  
  
Simmons nodded quietly and ran from Grif, not looking back to see if the man would change his mind.  
  
\---  
  
"Alright, let's head out." Tex shoved a door open.  
  
The setting sun poured into the hallway, illuminating Carolina's face. She stood there, dazed for a moment. "What... Where are we?"  
  
"Outside. Leave. This is the only chance your getting." Tex glared at the red haired woman for a moment, though Simmons could see the guilt.  
  
"What are you talking about? You're suppose to be helping me!" Carolina shouted, not taking a step closer to that door.  
  
Tex shouted back at her. "Saving your life! Get out of here and forget about who ever you are looking for. They're gone."  
  
Theta peeked out from behind Delta's legs. "I thought we were going to help, Miss Carolina..."  
  
"This is helping her."  
  
"Bullshit." Carolina aimed her gun at Tex's face. The blonde woman didn't even flinched. She just gently moved the gun out of the way and got right up in her face.  
  
"You don't know what you're risking in here. I've told you there are other's here. They probably have that boy and they won't leave him how he was before."  
  
A scream echoed throw the hallway, causing Carolina to whip her head around before glaring at the floor and dropping her gun. "No thanks to you." She took off running, following the screams into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, we're half way through! I've decided I'll definitely do mini-stories with some of these characters. Please please please send me theories on how you think this will turn out! Or ideas on what you would like to see as side stories to this.


	5. Beta

It started with Allison. Allison, a woman suffering through the worst of illnesses, who laid in her hospital bed watching the news next to the Servant her husband had created as a nurse. Sigma kept Allison company throw the day and made sure she took whatever medication the doctor prescribed her.  
  
“As you can see, the Servant program is beneficial to patients.” Dr. Church shut the door to allow his wife privacy from the prying eyes of the hospital board.  
  
“I don’t know, Leonard. Using cancer patients to help other cancer patients?”  
  
Dr. Church smiled gently. “Sigma has no memory of his previous life. The process not only wipes his memories but ends his suffering as well. As a Servant he is unable to get sick, feel human emotions, and is practically immortal, if the procedure is done correctly. I have a team of scientists working on the next batch as we speak.”  
  
A board member turned to stare at the door. “We could lose jobs over this. Besides, is it ethically right?”  
  
“His family signed off on it before he could pass away. Besides, it would be a waste for a body that can be saved to just die. And as far as jobs go it helps our current nurses by lightening the load. Servants can be on the job all day and night without a need for rest."  
  
The board member sighed. "Fine. You have a week to make a presentation to get this project of yours approved by Hargrove. If not all of the "Servants" will need to be shut down. We can't risk any liabilities, understood?"  
  
Leonard frowned and nodded as the men walked away. He leaned against the door and sighed. It'd all be worth it if Hargrove would approve and let him move on to the next stage.  
  
\---  
  
A few months passed and Leonard was still working on his project. Hargrove allowed him to move on to more trials with more patients. It was noted that while most people were put off by the Servants working around them, they didn't seem to mind that their new help had no idea of its own origins. It was almost sad how much the human race cared so little for its own dead. In fact, when the wealthy started get involved in trials, the Servants were treat less than machines made to work with no complaint. The Servants never would complain anyways. They weren't built to express distaste.  
  
Yet, Leonard noted watching Sigma stand in the damp grass and staring down at the blue bells covering the Doctor's wife's grave, they seemed to feel sorrow. This was something he thought he removed. It must have just been a glitch. Even as Sigma sighed as he worked and kept to himself, Leonard was sure there was no way the cyborg gained emotions.  
  
After all, it would mean that for his next project he wouldn't have to remove and reprogram parts to make an emotionally functioning Servant. He looked at the blonde woman laying on the operation table. Her eyes fluttered open and she moved to get up.  
  
"Easy now." The Doctor rushed to help her sit up straight. "You will need to be careful. You're not strong enough on your own yet."  
  
The woman looked around before locking her dark eyes on to Leonard. They seemed so cold and distant, nothing like Leonard expected. She didn't even have the same smile as the other servants had.  
  
"Who am I? What am I suppose to do?"  
  
These were questions he's answered so many times, but this time would be different. "Your name is Beta, and all you need to do is be happy.  
  
\---  
  
Leonard sent Sigma away to the hospital to work. It would be unwise to let the two meet in case the servant recognized the new guest in their home. Beta seemed to adjust well. She found each room easily though often kept to the bed room. He noted that it was much like a cat figuring out it's territory. She often acted like one too, being harsh and often rude to Leonard. It wasn't something he factored in when making her. He didn't realize how different she'd be when she awoke.  
  
Beta seemed to only care about herself and getting what she wanted. She'd demand things from Leonard and he would comply as the love sick fool he was turning out to be. But it was all worth it to see even a ghost of a smile on the woman's face.  
  
"Director? It seems we need a child."  
  
The man nearly choked on his coffee one morning. It wasn't very uncommon for Servants to ask questions or compare their lives to human ones, but hearing anything like that from Beta was shocking. "Why would you suggestion something like that?"  
  
Beta shrugged, pushing around eggs that she didn't need to eat. "I saw something on the tv. These ugly human-like things wrapped in blankets... I looked it up and it seemed like most homes have one or two."  
  
"Yes, but children aren't something you can buy. Adoption is hard to get approved of especially in our circumstance and making our own is impossible."  
  
Beta tilted her head, amused. "I know how babies are made, Leonard. I just don't see how its impossible."  
  
He rubbed his face. "You aren't human. You don't have the necessary parts to carry a child." It was a bit frustrating trying to explain this to the woman.  
  
"But you said I contained some human properties."  
  
"Not those organs. They were lost long before you were made."  
  
The woman sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Fine. But if we could, I'd name it Allison."  
  
This was enough to make the Director frown. Beta stared at the man before her. She had never seen him made before. "Where did you hear that name."  
  
"It just came to me-"  
  
"Never say it again." He stood from his chair. Wood scraped against wood creating an unpleasant screech. "I have work to do. Don't bother me."  
  
Beta helplessly watch the man leave to his office. The click of the lock was the only thing she heard from him that day.  
  
\---  
  
Sigma arrived home late in the evening a month after the Director's project went public. Now so many Servants were being sold and donated to those who needed or wanted them. So many of them had been transferred to the hospital that Sigma was no longer need. Nor was he wanted with his depressing mood swings. He didn't understand how they had no sympathy for his loss.  
  
He easily unlocked the door after finding the key in its usual spot near the bed of flowers that had long dried out and died without care. He made a note to fix them in the morning.  
  
As he open the door he eyes met with that of a woman across the hall standing in the kitchen. He was sure his heart stopped and any other functions shut down for a moment. He felt dread and sadness and anger and so many emotions he had never experienced before in the time he's been awake.  
  
The two Servants stood, staring at the each other in complete silence as the Director made his way down the stairs.


	6. Sigma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Some violence in this chapter.

It was sickening how slow the next three years went. Sigma could feel his rage build up but he was unable to do anything about it. He watched each day as his love was just so oblivious to what she was. A thing. Something that the man who built him has created to replace the beautiful woman that body used to belong to. A thing like him. He felt utterly disgusted with himself.  
The day he came back home and locked eyes with Beta, he felt his heart die. Dr. Church quickly made sure to remove Sigma from the room and far enough away that Beta could not hear Sigma wail.

When he finally returned to her, he smiled through her concerned. He only told her that she reminded him of someone he lost. She couldn't know what had happened. He'd spare her that pain for now.

\---

He knew the truth, but there was no way to prove it. At least, not at the current moment, but as he watched Dr. Church leave his office, completely open. It was the only chance he was getting and he wasn't willing to let it go by.

The office was small with a wooden desk covered in medical forms and paper work that Sigma didn't bother looking through. Everything important would be locked in files or on the computer. He knew the password already. Dr. Church was predictable. But, Sigma's hand trembled slightly as he typed Allison's name into the computer. What would she think if she knew?

The first few files weren't very interesting. Just more records on different Servants. There was one about a man named York and his medical history and enlistment history, but nothing about his Servant's previous life. It was as if everything was deleted off the computer. 

The office door creaked open behind him and he spun around staring straight at the doctor.

"Sigma, what are you doing in here?" His face was stern with an unwavering coldness.

Sigma clenched his fists. "How many of us are like her? I know what you did, you can't lie now."

Dr. Church took of his glasses, cleaning them. He didn't bother making eye contact with Sigma. "Allison wanted kids you know. With the cancer it was nearly impossible. Even now I can't give her what she wanted. Dead tissue can't hold life. But there are alternatives." He glared up at Sigma. "If you ruin this opportunity for her, you will regret it."

"I don't care. Just answer the god damn question."

"All of them. You signed for this. You donated your body to science."

Sigma pinned the doctor to the wall. His arm pushed against the man's neck. "I didn't sign up for this shit. You lied to me. Made me believe I was nothing more than a tool."

"You were only suppose to be a tool. Your emotions were never suppose to come back or your memories." Leonard choked out. "It's what I couldn't fix in her."

Sigma glared before grabbing hold of Leonard and twisting him in his hands. He didn't stop until he heard a snap echo in the room and the doctor's body goes limp. He bent over the motionless body, his face returning to a neutral expression. "I will fixed myself. Then I'll come back and fix her better than you could ever."

\---

When Beta found the doctor she wasn't sure how she should have felt about it. He looked so broken, more than she had ever seen him. Of course she called the cops but when they arrived they thought she was the one to kill him. The bruises and blood she left on the two officers out of sheer panic was enough to convince her to get out of there. She didn't get the chance to say goodbye but she's not even sure she wanted to.

Years went on and she felt more hollow ever day she wander the streets. The city she once knew very well felt like unexplored territory as war tore it up. Neighborhoods were abandoned and the people who once lived there had long since been evacuated. The nights felt a little colder against what was left of her human skin and the silence was deafening. It was better than listening to the screams of people being murdered by their own servants.

She found shelter for the night under a park slide. It wouldn't hide her, but there was no one who would attack her here. At least, not that small form on the other side of the park. "Hey kid! Get over here! What are you doing out in the open this late?"

The kid in question froze before slinking back. His purple eyes being the only thing illumination his scared expression.

Beta sighed. "Come on. I'm not going to hurt you." The kid finally came over and sat down in front of her, leaving plenty of distance in case he needed to bolt. "What's your name?"

"Th-Theta, ma'am." Theta pulled his knees in tight to his chest.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"No where else to go. Just like everyone else."

"Better stick with me then." Beta frowned and leaned back against the back of the slide. "If a soldier sees you you're dead. Got it?"

Theta nodded. He let the silence comfort the both of them before speaking up again. "What about you?"

"What about me?" She asked, though not looking at him.

"What's your name?"

"I don't have one. The only name I ever knew I only was called by two terrible people." She glared off into the distance.

Theta frowned. "Everyone has a name. Maybe you should come up with a new one."

Beta smiled half heartedly. "Maybe. We'll talk about that tomorrow. Maybe you can help me out with it. Why don't you rest for a bit? I promise nothing's going to hurt you while I'm around."

The boy nodded and once again silence surrounded them. Neither of them slept of course but they both for the first time in a long time didn't feel so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. Only two more chapters to go. Hopefully you enjoyed this one. 
> 
>  
> 
> thesweet-lamb.tumblr.com


	7. Alpha

Church hated waiting in line for evacuations. It was always hot and the people were rude. Plus Carolina insisted that she held his hand so he didn't wander off or get lost. It wasn't fair. The other kids were allowed to scavenge while they waited. Sure the kids were at least thirteen years old and practically old enough to go off on their own, but Church only had a few years until he was sure he was old enough to do the same.

There wasn't a lot of food around lately. Carolina didn't go off to find any without someone watching Church. It was getting harder to find people to babysit. Everyone had their own issues to deal with. Kids were becoming more of a hazard if they couldn't take care of themselves. It was actually very uncommon for someone to take care of a kid and themselves if they weren't part of a group.

Not that Carolina hasn't been a part of a group in the past. There were plenty of groups she joined. But each one had its risks, whether it was the dangerous people or the lack of resources. It wasn't logical to stay in a group if it wasn't well establish what the rules are. It didn't matter now. They would be leaving for the country side to live in a sanctuary with other people far beyond the dangers of the war.

"Lina let me go! Its gonna take hours. I wanna see if there's any clothing around here." The complaining from her younger companion was giving her a headache.

She sighed. "Don't call me that." Carolina glanced down at his pouting face. "Fine, but be back in a half hour. And don't leave the crowd. You know how dangerous it is out there now."

"Fine." Church whined before running off, following the older kids to the edge of the crowd.

One of them noticed fairly quickly. "Hey brat. Go find someone else to stalk. We're busy on an important mission. No babies allowed." Church assume that this tall and clearly under fed angry child was the leader of the group.

"I'm not a baby. I can be useful. Plus I'm a hell of a lot smarter than you." He grinned, proud of himself.

The tall kid glared. "Oh you'll pay for that." He lunged at Church only to miss. Church took off running, laughing the entire time. He didn't bother to look back to see if the kids were following. He was sure he could hear their footstep right behind him. He'd make sure they learned their lesson for taunting him.

Church thought he heard the running fade into the distance so he ducked into the closest building he could find to hide and see if they were too dumb to figure out where he was. It was a few minutes before he noticed no one was following him. In fact, he couldn't see the crowd from the cracks in the door.

"Lina's gonna kill me." He frowned and took a step back from the door. There was a crunch sound that filled the room. Broken glass was scattered across the floor. Carefully, Church made his way further down the hall he was now standing in. It was dark with only a few rays of sunlight entering from boarded up windows. Some of the rooms had broken vials and hazard signs across them. Church wasn't sure what to call this place, but it reminded him of a place of healing. He'd have to ask Carolina when he got back.

Church could barely see what was in front of him. There was nothing illuminating his path. He'd have to base it off of instincts. That, of course, leads him to tripping and falling onto the ground. His knees were cut up by broken glass and he choked back a sob. He should have stayed back at the crowd with Lina.

"Why are you crying, child?" A voice came from behind him. "Are you hurt?"

The boy spun around. Two bright orange eyes glowed back at him. He could see the sinister grin of a stranger. "I-I'm just lost and I tripped. I'll be okay." He was praying that who ever this was wasn't someone who would hurt a kid. They usually left kids out of it.

The stranger chuckled. "Don't worry. You're safe with me. In fact, I need your help with something very important."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Follow me." The stranger didn't bother to help Church up, but Church was too scared to not follow the stranger. They walked down the hall before coming up to a door. The handle seemed to have been smashed open and there where scratch marks across the floor where it looked as though something heavy had been dragged up to the door. Once the door was open, Church could see a set of stairs leading downward into a black pit. The only light was coming from the eyes of the stranger.

"I really should go back. There are people who'll be worried if I'm gone too long." He tried backing away from the door but the stranger grabbed his arm and dragged him into the basement. Church could hardly keep up. The light flickered on and he looked around at his surroundings. There were more scratch marks on the floor leading up to a large hospital bed. The bed was stained with something but the odd color make it impossible to identify. Church tried to pull free.

The stranger laughed and threw him across the room. "You can't leave yet. I need you to fix someone important to me. Can't make a human without any spare parts." The laughter sent a sick feeling to Church's stomach.

"I-I can't help you!" Church back away until his back hit a wall. His knees bled and stung, but he knew there would be worse pain if he didn't get out of there. 

The stranger approached closer, grinning. "Trust me. You're one of the few who can."

\---

Carolina was waiting in the line. There were only a few more people boarding before her. If she waited any longer she'd completely miss the evacuation and be stuck in the city. But Church was still gone. She sighed and started searching through the crowd. It was becoming quite clear that he didn't follow orders and now she'd have to wander the city to find him. Panicked as she was, she knew that if she went off to find him there would be no way she'd make it back in time.

She sighed, looked back at the crowd of people and took off running down the street, hoping that Church wasn't too far off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thesweet-lamb.tumblr.com


	8. Epsilon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND A LOT OF SWEARING
> 
> Please read at your own risk. You've been warned.

Carolina could feel the glass poking through her thin shoes as she ran. The sweat made her shirt and dirt stick to her skin. All this didn't deter her from running faster. The basement door was slightly ajar and she was grateful that she didn't have to waste time trying to pry the rusty door open. However, each step felt more unstable as she headed down into the dark.

For once in her life she wished she had the light from one of the Servants. At least then she'd be able to see what was infront of her. Maybe she'd see the dried blood on the old hospital bed or the scattered metal tools and flesh that sat in the room. Instead there was nothing but darkness.

She couldn't have been too late. Maybe they were in another room. Maybe Church never came into this building, but her foot connected with something on the ground creating a crunch and as she lent down to pick it up she realized it was a pair of children's glasses. She couldn't see if they were Church's but even so her chest felt tight. Her eyes were wide and she dropped them and backed up across the room. She couldn't be too late. She couldn't. She--

A pair of hands grabbed around her throat and slammed her against a wall. She fought to catch her breath and tear the hands off of her. Flesh and blood built up under her fingernails but the grip didn't loosen. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A lost ewe looking for her lamb?" The glow of Orange eyes was like flames in front of her face. She glared back at the toothy grin in front of her but was unable to yell out. "Can't be having intruders. You'll disturb the boy. And he's had such a tough time."

Carolina picked up her leg and slammed it into the man's stomach, successfully shoving him off her. "Where is he? Where's Church? What the fuck did you do with him?" Her voice sounded muffled and her throat felt like needles.

"Tsk." The man shook his head and walked towards her again, only this time grabbing a spare piece of elongated metal from the ground. "Is that any way to speak to your elders? After all, I'm almost human too. I deserve some respect, don't you think?"

"Shove it, jack ass." She moved away from the wall as the metal hit the concrete. She could hear the growl of frustration from the man as he moved again to swing at her, hitting her square in the ribs, creating an audible crunch. She fell over, holding her side.

The man stood over her, readying his makeshift bat again. "You know, I could use some more spare parts. I'll be sure not to damage any important organs when I kill you." His grin made her feel sick to her stomach. She rolled out of the way from the metal once more, letting out a pain yell.

The man didn't waste any time in move at her again, this time stepping on her rib cage, preventing her from moving any more and paralyzing her from pain alone. However just as he was about to bring down the metal on Carolina's head, two loud gun shots fill the room. The man fell over, head bouncing on the concrete floor and covering the floor with blood.

Carolina couldn't move on her own. The pain was too much. Thankfully, someone grabbed her arm and hoisted her up. "Who the hell runs off without their gun? Are you a fucking idiot?" Tex glared at the red head, supporting her weight easily.

"Church." It was all Carolina could get out. Where was he? Was he even alive still? Her thoughts were interrupted when Tex tried to move her back up the stairs. "No. No I need Church."

Tex gave her a look she hadn't seen in a long time. A look she hated. Pity. She pulled away from the blonde woman, stumbling slightly with disgust on her face. She didn't notice the shocked look on Tex's face, considering the anger was building up. She also didn't noticed the soft whimper from behind her.

"Hello?"

Carolina spun around at that and fell to her knees. Whether it was the pain of standing or from absolute disbelieve, Tex would never know. Carolina was faced with a small boy with black hair and glowing blue eyes. Eyes that were so different from the green ones she remembered. There was blood all over him and something inhuman about his appearance. He was still lanky and thin, like he hadn't been properly fed his entire life.

She couldn't bare to see what the hell this was. It wasn't Church. It couldn't be. The don't remember their past. Everything would be forgotten and Church wouldn't exist anymore. Just metal and pain. Her eyes filled up with tears like she was mourning a death.

"Mom? Why are you crying?" Church reached out for Carolina, but froze when she recoiled. They stayed their, staring at each other, ignoring the look on Tex's face, before finally Carolina reached over and pulled the small boy in. The pain was nothing to the relief she felt.

Tex leaned against the concrete wall, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Well, guess that all worked out. Can we get out of here now?"

Carolina looked over her shoulder as she stood up with Church still in her arms. "Where are we suppose to go? We can't leave now."

Tex rolled her eyes. "With the others. What are you, dense? Look, I just want to get out of her. Enough bad memories that I'd rather leave to die." She gave a side eyed glance to the body on the ground. Carolina nodded and followed her back out through the halls and to the exit where the group was standing watching the sun set and helicopters fly over head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this segment but I've already have a few more stories ready to tell. I hope you enjoyed this story and please feel free to leave comments! I read every single one and love responding to them even after the story is finished.


End file.
